Sith Enclave
The Sith Enclave was the area of the Sith Empire ruled by Darth Kabal and, secretly, the Sith Covenant. It took up part of the Gordian Reach and extended along part of the Hydian Way. History In 17 ABY, Darth Kabal, leader of the Sith Covenant, set in motion the events that would eventually lead to the creation of the Sith Enclave. A military force was assembled and capable officers were recruited, but the target of the build-up was unknown. Then, war between the Sith Empire and the New Republic broke out. In the aftermath of the war, Kabal activated his forces and launched a full-scale assault on the battered remnants of the Sith Empire. When the dust settled, Kabal had founded the Sith Enclave, a stronghold of the Covenant in the midst of Sith space. Discarding his alias of Ashir Varan and revealing himself as the Sith Lord Darth Kabal, he began to strengthen the Enclave. He brought in civilian administrators, consolidated the territory of the Enclave, and began the construction of the space station that would become The Crone. He also brought many of the resources of the Sith Covenant into the Enclave, including bringing every force user of the Covenant into the Enclave. Otherwise, however, he kept the two organizations separate, providing for the possibility of the destruction of the Enclave, and ensuring that should that happen, the Covenant itself would survive relatively unscathed. After the war between the New Republic and the Galactic Empire, he recruited several capable Imperial officers, using them to expand his military. Government The highest authority of the Enclave was Darth Kabal of the Enclave Council. Subordinate council members held absolute authority as long as no higher-ranking members were present. However, day to day dealings were governed and controlled by civil administrators and military commanders without force powers. The administrative capital was Ord Radama, and Devlikks served in many administrative positions. Life and Culture Enclave society was not like most Sith societies. It was run as a meritocracy, with appointments made and responsibilities assigned to individuals based upon certain merits which could range from intelligence to morality to general aptitude to specific knowledge. These merits were determined through evaluations or examinations. Based upon the evaluations and/or examinations, an individual would be recommended for one or more positions, arranged in order of highest skill. An individual could then apply for any of these positions as he saw fit. Despite this, the Enclave was far from charitable. Those unskilled or plain unlucky enough to not qualify for a position were drafted into communal or military service. Such drafts were not pleasant affairs, and were a favoured sentence for criminals instead of incarceration. Malcontents and rebels were routinely arrested, tortured, and sentenced to years in 're-education camps'. Enclave Agents The Enclave dominated scores of star systems across the galaxy, but not through the power of the dark side alone. Behind the scenes, the cunning Agents of Enclave Intelligence tracked down and eliminated the Enclave’s enemies — from intractable Republic senators to traitorous governors to bloodthirsty rebels with ties to other, rival, factions. Agents had to master the arts of infiltration, seduction, and assassination to advance the Enclave’s causes; they faced the opposition of a terrified galaxy and the capriciousness of their own Sith overlords. Known for their precision and reconnaissance, Agents could be called on to eliminate any opposition that got in the Enclave's way. However, the Agent avoided the spotlight; in an effective mission, the survivors would not even realize the agent had been there. Relying on high-tech tools and weapons, as well as an ability to charm - or lie - their way through any situation, an agent would often have to discern and neutralize double- or triple-agents, not to mention balance among the dangers of working with the Sith. Demographics *Devlikks *Humans *Kushibans *Pho Ph'eahians *Sorrusians Military The Enclave's naval forces fielded both Imperial and Sith designs, with various types of Star Destroyers being most common. Though relatively small, the Sith Enclave Navy was experienced and highly efficient. The most common starfighter were the Sith Interceptor, followed by various TIE-series, especially Interceptors and Raptors, supported by more robust designs such as TIE Avengers and Skipray Blastboats. It also employed large numbers of droid fighters. The ground forces consisted mainly of advanced battle droids, supported by regular infantry and Sith Stormtroopers. They were supported by elite units, such as elite troopers, Revilers and the fabled Sun Guard. Many of the higher decorated contingents had formerly served the New Republic or the Galactic Empire. Galactography Prominent Worlds *Betshish *Calderis *Hynah *Kushibah *Lorn *Meridian *Mogoshyn *Ord Radama *Ord Radarna *Pho Ph'eah *Simpla-12 *Sorrus *Tandun III *Typhon Other Notable Locations *The Crone Maps Active Threads Currently none Category:Sith EnclaveCategory:Sith EmpireCategory:Jagtai